Azelynn of the Desert
by Sorceress of Shadows
Summary: Link is imprisoned in a high-security jail cell, but when he meets a troubled young Gerudo guard, he finds out that maybe being in the clink isn't so bad... My first fanfic, so please review. Link/OC!
1. Chapter 1: I Am Untrustworthy

Link: I'm amazed. You finally decided to write something.

Sorceress of Shadows: _(In crazed voice) _I KNOW! AND I WANTED TO WRITE AN OC+ SHADOW LINK STORY, BUT I DIDN'T!

Link: ….

Sorceress: Say your lines. _Now._

Link: _(Cowering)_ Okay, first the guarantee. _(Clears throat)_ If you don't like what Sorceress posts, she will post it anyway.

Sorceress: Good. Now, do the disclaimer.

Link: Sorceress doesn't own Zelda. _

Azelynn of the Desert

Chapter One: I Am Untrustworthy

A startled shout, a brief struggle, and the Hero of Time was imprisoned. Being the intelligent Hylian he was, he immediately started looking for an exit to the cell. This went on for about half an hour before a pretty-sounding voice stopped him. "It won't work, you know. This cell is different than all the others. There are no escape routes here. Of course," she said, blushing, "I've only been here two months. I just passed my coming of age test." She smiled. "So what's your name? Mine's Azelynn."

Our hero was, to say the least, taken aback. Here was this pretty-no, downright _gorgeous _Gerudo girl talking to him like she'd known him forever. And when he said gorgeous, he meant gorgeous. Unlike other members of her tribe, she hadn't bothered to do anything with her hair. It hung down in beautiful red curls. A single necklace glittered at her throat, swathed in green and blue jewels. The whole of her simple turquoise shirt-and-skirt outfit harmonized together with a tailor's eye for coordination. And to make matters worse (at least for Malon), she hadn't painted her lips some atrocious color, like yellow. The Hero of Time had never seen a creature like her.

Really, at any other time, he would have lied. But he was tired and battered from being dragged halfway across Gerudo Fortress, and this Azelynn was making him feel so _weird._ If she'd asked, he would have spilled all of his deepest, darkest secrets, like the fact that two seconds after he'd met the so called "Princess of Destiny," he'd wanted to kick her all the way up Death Mountain and have _her_ save Hyrule. So naturally, he told the girl in front of him his name. "It's Link."

"Oh, that's a really cute name. I wish my name was something like that," sighed Azelynn, bright green eyes suddenly filling with water. "My name is horrible."

"Hey, I happen to think Azelynn is a very pretty name. Why don't you like it?" Link inquired gently.

"Well, seeing as you're full-blooded Hylian, you wouldn't know the language of the full-blooded Gerudos, would you?" Azelynn asked, looking over at Link for confirmation.

Link nodded, feeling very much off-ease with her repeated use of the word "full-blooded." But of course, he was going to listen to her apparent tale of woe.

"'Azel' means trustworthy, and 'lynn' counters it. So basically, my name means 'untrustworthy.'"

"That's terrible; how did you end up with that name?" Link asked, now feeling a strange urge to protect her from anything life wanted to throw at her.

"I," Azelynn said, smiling in secretive way, "Will tell you tomorrow."

"Wait." Link stopped her. "Where did you…"

Azelynn held up a hand to stop him. "Don't worry, Link," she reassured him, using his name for the first time. "My story will answer all three of your inquires. 'Night." She walked off, throwing a carefree wave over her shoulder.

Link stared after her, wondering how in Farore's creation she'd known of his other two questions.

But as his head hit the pillow, he was focused on how he thought "Azzie" would be a nice pet name for her. And he fell asleep thinking that maybe jail time in a high-security prison cell wouldn't be so bad after all.

Link: You finished the first chapter! I'm impressed!

Sorceress: Yep. I'm proud of myself too. By the way, did I mention that I hate yellow?

Link: You may have mentioned it once or twice. Now, who said I was proud of you?

Sorceress: _(Death glare; ball of shadow forms in hand)_

Link: I'll shut up now.

Sorceress: This is my first fanfic; please review. : )


	2. Chapter 2: Azelynn's Story

Dark Link: You…you updated!

Sorceress: Yep. I know. It's been two weeks, right?

Dark Link: Just about. And hey, wasn't Link supposed to do the disclaimer?

Sorceress: Yeah but he's mysteriously disappeared.

Dark Link: Well, I guess I'll go find him. (_Leaves)_

Sorceress: I don't own Zelda.

Chapter Two: Azelynn's Story

Link sat up, waiting for "Azzie" to come back from her prison rounds. Luckily, they were almost over, and within minutes she appeared.

"Hi! How's it going, Link?" Azelynn asked.

"Better, now you're here."

"I'm flattered," said Azelynn blushing. "So…you wanted to hear my story?" Link nodded.

"Back before I was born my mother, Rumazina, fell in love with the owner of Lon Lon Ranch."

"Talon," stated Link.

"The very same," Azelynn replied. "He was engaged to be married to a young woman named Cali. However, my mother and Talon enjoyed a brief relationship, at which point my mother became pregnant with me, and Cali with my half-sister Malon.

"I was born on the shores of Lake Hylia, where my mother had fled after being driven out by the now vengeful Cali. My first sensation was that of water and sand.

"My mother and I returned to this desert, but she soon fell ill and died. She didn't even have a chance to name me. So Ganondorf himself named me. Untrustworthy. He said that the water and sand was a sign of my divided loyalties. To discourage me from turning against my homeland, he gave me this." Azelynn pulled back her necklace to reveal a small pucker-shaped wound just below her jugular.

"It nearly killed me, what he did. It _would_ have killed me if Naboroo had not thought to get a fairy from the spring in Desert Colossus. So from then on, Naboroo has been my best friend. And now we work together to overthrow the King of Evil."

Link sat there motionless before saying what was probably the understatement of the year.

"Well, it wouldn't be so terrible if I wasn't half-blooded. But I am, and it can't be helped. And so I have answered your three questions. I am Azelynn because I am half-blood, I wear this necklace to hide the wound, and I do not follow Ganondorf's rule. And now," Azelynn shifted for a more comfortable position. "I want to know _your _story."

Dark Link: (_Comes back dragging Link by ear) _I found him!

Link: Don't make me go back there, please don't make me go back there…"

Sorceress: Relax. I decided I liked Dark/Shadow Link better than you.

Link: Okay, it's an official national holiday in Hyrule now. "Sorceress Changes Allegiance Day!" I'm gonna need some fireworks!

Dark Link: (_Rolls eyes)_ Review, or Sorceress will change her allegiance again.

Link: NOOOOOOOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3: Origins of the Hero of Time

Sorceress: Another update!

Link and Dark Link: Yay! The world won't end now!

Sorceress: Yeah, um…hate to break it to you, but yeah it will.

Dark Link and Link: Awww…

Sorceress: But not while I don't own Zelda!

Dark Link and Link: Yay!

Chapter Three: Origin of the Hero of Time

"Up until a few weeks ago, I had no idea of my fate or my heritage. For most of my life, I thought I was a Kokiri," Link began, in a no-holds-barred attempt at recounting the twelve-technically-eighteen years of his life. "When I got the first Spiritual Stone, I thought I was just seeing Princess Zelda to avenge the Great Deku Tree's death. But then she told me to find the other two Spiritual Stones to protect the Triforce from Ganondorf." Link grinned then continued. "I really didn't like her. Too bossy. Who cares if she's the Princess of Destiny and/or Hyrule? She's annoying." For some unknown reason, Azelynn smiled and asked, "Were there any more girls? And did you like them?"

Link shrugged and said, "Well, first there was Saria; she's okay, but she's a Kokiri and we could never be more than friends. Malon…I thought about her once, but it would feel awkward now that I know she's your half sister. And Ruto…Ruto is a Zora, so that's the really impossible relationship. So no, I can't say I had very strong feelings for any one girl, but now…"

"What is it, Link?" Azelynn inquired gently.

"It's nothing. On with the story!" Link said firmly.

"Ohh…okay," murmured Azelynn, disappointed that he hadn't chosen to keep with the topic of girls and love.

"So I got the second stone from the Gorons; when I came back seven years later I found out that their chief named his son after me. They were still grateful after seven years; all I did was blow up a rock; can you believe it?

"I got the final Spiritual Stone from the Zoras, and that's where I met Ruto. She's nice, but too fiery for me. I can't imagine being with her for more than two hours at a time.

"Since I had all three stones, I went to draw the Master Sword and kill Ganondorf. But when I pulled it out I was transported seven years into the future. And when I came out, everything was in ruins.

"I was asked to free five of the seven sages by the last member of the Shiekah tribe. So far I've freed the sages of the Forest, Fire, Water, and Shadow, but I still need the sage of Spirits." Deep down he nurtured a hope that Azelynn could be the sage he was looking for, but Naboroo also seemed like a good candidate for the position.

He was musing on this when two I.F.W. (**U**nidentified **F**lying **W**itches) appeared out of nowhere and seized Azelynn, who screamed.

"Talking to the prisoner, eh?" Sneered the witch with the blue crystal on her forehead.

"I-no-please! PLEASE!"

The red-crystaled witch cackled evilly, as though she enjoyed Azelynn's pain. "We'll see what the Great Ganondorf has to say about our sand-and-water child!"

"LIINNNKKK!"

"AZZIE!" Link yelled, slamming himself against the iron bars of his cell, which didn't budge.

Before Link could somehow break through the bars of his hateful cell, the witches disappeared with Azelynn, whose scream reverberated around the corridor for a long time after she was taken.

Link called out her name with tears running down his face until his voice grew hoarse, knowing all the while that it was futile.

Dark Link: EPICNESS! :)

Link: That's not a word.

Sorceress: Thanks for reading, and please leave a review after the tone.

*_Beep*_


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark of the Moon

Sorceress: (_Sobbing)_

Dark Link: There, there. It'll be all right…I think.

Link: Error Code 35 would have been a great story if they hadn't infected most of the good Brawl characters. And they started with me.

Dark Link: Sorceress doesn't own Zelda or Error Code 35.

Azelynn woke up in a small, dim, musty cell, similar to the one she'd thrown Link in. Only, she didn't stay there long. Moblins entered, and unchained her as easily as if the chains had been mere twigs. As much as she would have loved to make a break for it, she deduced that the risk of being crushed by one of their clubs was too great. So she forced herself to remain still as the Moblins picked her up and carried her through the corridor. Instead, she focused on figuring out where in Din's name she was.

It was infested with Fire Keese, she knew that. Two Beemos guarded the entrance to the main chamber, which was carpeted in red and blue.

Then it hit her. She was in Ganondorf's castle.

She hadn't seen Ganondorf since she had received the wound her necklace now covered.

She raised her hand to find comfort in her necklace, only to find that it wasn't there. All she could feel was the welt where she'd been hit seventeen-and-a-half year ago.

The King of Evil had confiscated the only thing she had left.

No. She had Link. Link, the only person whom she really trusted, the only one who surpassed Naboroo in kindness.

Unless the witches had killed him. Tears came to Azelynn's eyes when she thought of it. If he was dead, it was her fault, her fault! There were so many things she wanted to tell him, so many things she wanted to say, like the fact that she actually really, really, liked-

"Azelynn." She looked up, straight into Ganondorf's face.

o~0o0~o

Link flinched as something was dropped roughly into his cell. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a bowl of some sort of chowder. Despite having gone three day without food, Link found that his appetite had ran off screaming. He ate anyway, only to find that terror and the process of digestion hated each other, and what was once chowder was now chowder with bile in it. Right back in the bowl it came in.

After dry heaving for a bit, he straightened up and shook his head to clear it. _Azelynn's been captured, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't made friends with her, she wouldn't have had to go through this. Sweet mother of Nayru, how could I have been so stupid? Now I'll never have a chance to tell her that I love- _His train of thoughts was interrupted with that word. Love. He was surprised that he was still capable of the emotion. He'd had his heart broken once, when he'd realized that he and Saria could never be. It had caused him almost unendurable pain, but it was nothing, nothing compared to this. Just as his heart had begun to reseal itself, it had shattered into a thousand pieces, and blood was still oozing out of the cracks.

With this thought, Link curled up into a ball and cried.

o~o0o~o

Azelynn struggled futilely against the invisible force holding her down. Ganondorf smiled coldly down at her as he raised a hand and brought it down forcefully.

Azelynn cried out in pain as a gash appeared on her left arm. Ganondorf repeated the motion, and the twin of the injury on Azelynn's left arm was inflicted upon her right. A pool of crimson was forming under her. She was going to die here, right on the cold stone floor. In her dying delirium, she whispered the name of the person she wanted to be thinking of when the end came. "Link…"

A blinding white flash and a blur of blue and white. All of a sudden she was being held up by strong arms. Another flash of white, and the circular stone room was fading, and black dots were forming at the edges of her vision. The last sound she heard before she completely lost consciousness was Ganondorf's shout of fury. Then all was black.

o~o0o~o

Link's last few sobs dissipated as a crack sounded very nearby. He looked towards the noise and found Sheik supporting a very pale Azelynn. The Sheikah set her down gently before stepping back and saying, "Fear is but an illusion, while love is as real as time. It finds everyone eventually, and you must embrace it joyfully. I will see you again…" With that, he (or she?) stepped back and with the characteristic Deku Nut flash, Sheik disappeared.

Link then turned his attention to Azelynn. She had lost a lot of blood already, and it showed no sign of stopping. In his terror, he did the only thing he could.

"Navi! I need you!" The light blue fairy flew out of his hat with a cross expression on her face.

"Oh, now you want me? I'm amazed."

"Navi, shut up and heal her, right now!" Link had never given an order so sternly, indeed, never given an order at all.

"Why should I?"

This was too much for Link, and instantly Navi was in his grip, his face centimeters from hers. His face was contorted in a scowl she had never seen on a human face, let alone Link's. When he spoke, it was in a dangerous whisper. "Navi, I am your companion, and if you to want to be alive in two seconds, I suggest you listen." With that, he released her, scowl still imprinted on his face. Under his glare, Navi relented and spun in tight, dizzying circles around Azelynn. Color flooded back into her face, and her gashes began to close and disappear.

The terrifying expression on Links face fled, to be replaced by one of complete gratitude, which faded to be filled in by one of utter shame.

"Thanks, Navi…I'm sorry I yelled at you…I was just worried."

"It's okay. I would do the same in your place. And I really shouldn't have been so cross. It's not your fault that you're blindly and passionately in love."

"Where did love come into this?'

"Come on, fairy boy. It's completely obvious."

"Yeah, and I've never seen you ogling Mido's fairy."

"But Firen is cute…"

The two's gentle teasing brought Azelynn back to her senses. She raised her head and found her necklace, clenched in her fist.

Sorceress: Well, second-to-last chapter.

Link: You know it.

Dark Link: Oh yeah! I forgot something! Sorceress wants LinkLuver3 to know that she can use our Author's Notes, but she has to give due credit to their creator.

Sorceress: Yep. Well folks, you know what you gotta do.

All: Review, or the world ends!


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Leaving

Dark Link: Last chapter; can you believe it?

Link: It went by so quickly.

Azelynn: Yeah…

Dark Link: Whoa, what a fox!

Link: She's my girl. Not yours.

Sorceress: _(Nervously) _Heh, heh; I'm thinking a sequel, aren't you?

Link: Yes.

Azelynn: Sorceress doesn't own Zelda; I wish she did.

Link: You are crazy. Hot, but crazy.

Love and Leaving

Link smiled as Azelynn entered the room, but Azelynn seemed strangely subdued. In fact, she was nearly in tears.

"Link," she said, her voice cracking, "I'm going to show you how to escape today."

"But Azzie, I thought you didn't know any way to escape," Link said, worried by her depression; she'd seemed cheerful last night.

His comment pushed her right over the edge, and she burst into tears.

"I lied!" She sobbed. "I didn't w-want you t-to go!"

"Azzie," Link said soothingly, brushing away her tears, "It'll be okay. Shhh. It's all right."

Azelynn's sobs turned to sad little snuffles, and she regained control of her voice. "But you have to leave," she sniffled.

"Why?" Asked Link. "I don't want to leave!"

"But Link," Azelynn murmured mournfully, "You must. You have to defeat Ganondorf. And Link…" Azelynn showed signs of weeping again, and Link reached out to take her hand. "I won't be here either."

"But…why?"

"Because, Link. I don't belong here. I don't want to get hurt anymore."

"Come with me, then! Help me kill Ganondorf! Don't leave me Azzie, don't leave me!" Link's deep blue eyes gave Azelynn so beseeching a look that she almost relented, but the gashes on her arms were clear enough in her mind that she managed to harden her heart.

"I can't face him again, Link. I'm not as brave as you are. I can't Link, I

can't."

"Azzie, I'll die without you. You-you're…_" _Link broke off with a pang of remorse. _I'm sorry, Saria. _"You're my best friend." Link finished.

"Oh, Link," Azelynn said pressing a finger to a switch in the wall and entering the cell. "I won't leave you entirely. I'll give you something to remember me by."

She moved closer, and before Link knew it, his lips were connected to hers. He attempted to resist, but everything seemed to be paralyzed, so he just gave up and kissed her back. It was utter bliss, much like what he felt around Navi, but…well, better. He breathed in her scent, a combination of Kokiri Forest and Lake Hylia water, while trying not to get too taken in by this perfect goddess-made thing.

After a time, they broke apart, both flushed in the face. Azelynn's eyes sparkled mischieviously, her mouth turned up in a smug grin. "And just how long do you think that will keep you from missing me?"

"Forever. Maybe longer."

She smiled again, then kicked over a portion of some terrible construction, revealing a lone Gerudo holding a cow.

"I have a feeling that I'll be seeing you again," said Azelynn. "Oh, and Link?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

All: IT'S OVER!

Link: Yeah, kinda sad, isn't it?

Dark Link: But there will be more…

Azelynn: A sequel will be set…

Sorceress: In Termina! Now, we know what to do, so…

All: Review, review, review!


End file.
